The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of apple tree ‘Malus Pumila’ Mil which has been denominated varietally as ‘Lady in Red,’ and more specifically to a novel apple tree which produces fruit having a rather intense red coloration and an earlier harvesting date than the variety which it is most closely similar to.